The dawning of a new rose
by RoyalWriter
Summary: Rose was found as a loner and taken in by the clan. Later she starts to have strange dreams and visions. What is her story? Read to find out! R&R.


** I hope you guys enjoy this is based roughly off a roleplay I did and is my first time with a beta reader! So I hope you guys actually like it! R&R!**

Rose looked around with new kit eyes. _Where am I_? She wondered. Her eyes had just opened and the snow covered forest was bright and strange to her. Having no memory of anything before this moment she tried to stand.

It was a failed attempt. After all she was only about a week old. With a sigh of frustration she laid down. _Now what? _The cold had started to invade her pelt. She shivered longing for her mother's warmth.

_Where is my mother? _She wondered thinking back in a blearily mind. All she could remember was darkness. There had once been warmth, once been other kit bodies. But those times seemed far off.

Right now she only had one thought. She needed to find her mother. Meanwhile two cats were walking away from camp after sitting vigil. They were distraught and trying to find comfort in a walk.

Rose perked her ears hearing them meow to each other. _Maybe that's mom. _She thought firmly and became determined to get her mother's attention. She let out a yowl, unable to form words yet.

One of the cats, Sunpaw, heard her. Leaning towards Leafdapple she whispered. "Did you just hear a kit?"

Leafdapple nodded slowly her blind eyes turning as she looked around trying to use her other senses to locate the kit. "We must find her. It is leaf bare and a kit won't last long in this cold."

Sunpaw dipped her head in agreement. "You are right. I am sure that Lightningstar will agree that we must help her." She dipped her nose to the ground and started to trace Rose's sent determination helping her step forward.

Rose stirred in her spot annoyed that she couldn't move. She felt like a long time ago she could move, could speak but those thoughts were quickly gone and new more important ones had snuck in. _Cold. It's so cold. _The tiny kit let out another wail, this one more desperate as the cold had started to claim her as it's one.

Sunpaw raised her head after hearing Rose's second wail. "This way!" she yowled and turned spraying snow all over Leafdapple who spluttered.

"Hey not all of us are as young as you Sunpaw!" The usually good tempered medicine cat hissed then turned to chase after her following her scent trail.

"Sorry!" Sunpaw meowed over her shoulder then skidded to a stop at the sight of a young kit with a fiery red pelt and bright green eyes.

She gasped. _Who could leave such an innocent kit out in the cold to die! It's so tiny and innocent. _Rose swiveled her head and her eyes fell on Sunpaw. She managed to squeak out her first word. "Mama?"

Sunpaw quickly shook her head. "Oh no sweetie I'm not your mama!"

However the young kit had gotten the idea in her head that this cat was her mother and she refused to believe other wises. "Mama!" She squeaked again.

Leafdapple had to hide her purr of amusement. "We should bring her back to camp. Lightningstar can decide what to do with her from there."

Sunpaw nodded her forehead wrinkled with worry. _The leader has been acting strange lately. I hope he's up to dealing with this. _Shaking her head she knelt down to pick up Rose. "We're going to take you back to camp with us okay? Some cat will take care of you there." _I hope. _The dappled she cat added silently.

Rose didn't squirm. She didn't quite understand what the words meant but that was okay. This she cat was warm and seemed nice. Plus it was her mother. She settled down comfortably as she was carried back. She was still cold but something felt right. In her heart she knew these cats were friends. Even if it turned out the one holding her wasn't her mother she wouldn't hurt her.

Leafdapple sighed slightly still caught in her grief. _Why was starclan so cruel to Amberlight? She didn't deserve it the young she cat had tried so hard to do what was right. But it seemed that starclan didn't want that for her. She died much before her time. _The brown cat mused.

Suddenly a huge yellow tom was blocking their path. "Where are you going?" he hissed. "And why do you have a loner?" he added.

Sunpaw hissed back and set Rose down gently sudden affection for the kit streaming through her. "We are going to speak with Lightningstar, Hawkclaw. We found this helpless kit in our territory and I was wondering if we were allowed to bring her in."

Hawkclaw glared his pelt crackling with fury. He didn't trust loners. Never would since the incident. But in the second before he could fire back a reply Rose gnawed on his tail. Sunpaw had accidently set her down near it, a beginner's mistake.

Spitting with fury he turned and shoved the kit out of his way. "Just keep her out of my way." He hissed a threat lurking in his words.

Leafdapple shuddered. She feared the day he became deputy.

Sunpaw gently leaned down and picked up Rose who was now trembling with fear. The young kit could sense the danger and rage on him and it reminded her of another cat. Her young mind wouldn't place the memory however and she was distracted by a vine dangling in front of her face.

Using all of her strength she lifted her paw and batted at it, purring with amusement when it flipped backwards. She let out a small squeak of protest when Sunpaw carried her past the vine barrier and into a small cave piled high with moss.

Leafdapple slipped off to her den to sort more herbs. She wasn't needed for this conversation and truthfully did not wish to see the state that her leader was in.

Sunpaw gently set Rose down on some moss purring slightly as the young kit became entranced by a moth flying around. She crept forward."L-Lightningstar? "

The white cat lifted his head slightly. "Yes what is it Sunkit?"

Sunpaw cleared her throat worried at his state. "It's actually Sunpaw now. You gave me my apprentice name eight moons ago."

Pausing the leader nodded. "Oh yes. Well what is it Sunpaw?"

"Well you see sir. I found this tiny kit on the border and she is clearly helpless. I was wondering if we could take her in?"

Lightningstar laid his head back down. "Keep her or don't it doesn't matter to me."

The dappled apprentice didn't bother to hide her shock. "A-Alright sir but she needs a name and a ceremony or the clan won't accept her."

Slowly the once great white cat nodded. "Yes, yes give her a loner name for now and I will have the ceremony tomorrow."

"Okay sir but don't forget."

"I won't Sunpaw, I won't." Lightningstar turned away and rested his head on his paws. "Now leave me to rest."

She nodded and turned back to Rose. "Hmm we need a name for you young one, what should it be?"

On wobbly kit legs Rose stumbled over to Sunpaw and collapsed against her side panting adorably. "How about Rose?" Sunpaw decided wiping away the sudden memory of her deceased friend that Rose had somehow trigged in her.

Something seemed to click in the young kits mind. _Yes! Yes! That's my name that's the name I'm supposed to have!_

Nodding eagerly she pressed herself to the dappled cat's side. _She is nice. I like her._

She glanced around noticing a black cat that had crept silently out of the nursery her belly heavy with kits. "Sunpaw? Where did you find a kit?"

Grateful for the relief she turned around. "Nightpool! This is Rose I found her freezing in our territory. Would you mind taking care of her?"

Nightpool nodded and turned to Rose her gaze full of compassion. "Of course I will. Come, young kit. I will raise you as my own."

Rose stumbled after the kind cat. A sense of peace overcoming her, _Yes this is right. She will take care of me. I know she will. _Curling into the black cat's stomach, the kit felt as if everything was right in the world. Little did she know it would not last.

** Wow that was easy to write. It's my first time writing in third person so tell me how I did! Please review!**


End file.
